The present disclosure relates to a graphene structure, and more particularly, to a method for preparing a three-dimensional graphene structure.
Recently, there has been much interest in an energy storage device such as a supercapacitor. The energy storage device may include an electrolyte disposed between electrodes. The contact area between the electrolyte and the electrodes must be increased in order to increase the capacitance of the energy storage device. Accordingly, a variety of research is being conducted for increasing the surface area of the electrode.
Graphene is an allotrope of carbon in the form of a two-dimensional, atomic-scale, hexagonal lattice in which one atom forms each vertex. The graphene has a high electrical conductivity and a high specific surface area, and thus may be used as an electrode material in the energy storage devices such as the supercapacitors. However, existing processes for preparing the graphene from graphite are complex due to requiring multiple process steps etc., and thus have the limitation of high cost. Moreover, such processes also cause environmental issues, such as the generation of industrial waste materials, during production. In addition, due to the limitation in which, during the process for preparing the graphene from graphite, graphene layers are stacked such that the specific surface area is reduced, there is a limitation in which the performance that is expected when using the graphene as the electrode in the supercapacitor is not achieved.